The Breeding of Bella
by polkadotrocker
Summary: Bella and Jacob are part of the Quileute breeding ritual, Bella becomes pregnant, who is the father?
1. Finally

I do not own twilight or any Characters.

This is rated M for group sex and breeding.

Jacob kissed Bella and smiled, "Bells todays the day, were finally going to be able to have a baby." Jacob was 18 years old and Bella was as well and as a tradition the first time a imprinted couple made love it had to be in a ritual breeding. In a ritual breeding the imprinted male and female would mate and then the entire pack would make love to the Imprinted Woman, ensuring a fertile seed was implanted in the woman, once the woman was pregnant and carried to term, the day she went into labor, she would deliver her child in front of the entire pack. This is why Emily and Sam's son's father was in actuality Embry and why Embry was Jacob's brother.


	2. The deflowering

I do not own twilight or any characters

Jacob looked down at Bella. She was so beautiful, she was laying in the sand on First beach, the fire roared behind her. The entire pack was there, no wives or girlfriends except for Bella as this was her first breeding ritual, Emily's second would take place the following month. All the members of the pack including Jacob stood around the fire and Bella. They were all stripped naked and sporting foot long or more erections, all as big around as a can of soda. Sam started playing the ceremonial drums and Jacob stepped forward to Bella as Sam said," Isabella Swan are you ready to accept the breeding and responsibility of a Quileute wolf child?" Bella nodded and said,"Yes." Jake smiled and Sam said,"Your imprinter will now deflower you, you are not to make a sound." Bella nodded and Jake pressed the head of his cock at her folds, she was dry, not wet, he was already leaking pre-cum, there was no way he was going to last very long the first time around but then again, him and the rest of the pack would be fucking Bella all night long and into the next day. Jake pushed forward in one swift motion, giving Bella no warning and breaking her hymen in one thrust. He groaned in pleasure as Bella put both her hands over her mouth to suppress her cries. The pack cheered and Sam stopped the drums. Jake kissed Bella passionately and started thrusting in and out, Bella still wasn't allowed to make a sound until Jacob had finished for the first time. Jake thrust harder and harder and faster and faster and was approaching his climax. "Oh God Bella so tight!" He felt her orgasm and spasm around his cock, she hadn't made a noise yet. Jake thrust forward one last time and emptied his balls inside of her, there was so much cum it was squirting out from their place of union. Jake said nothing but pulled out of Bella, his cock still semi- hard, the next in line was Embry and he was a little bigger than Jake. Bella smiled, this was going to be fun.


	3. The Incredible Hulk

I do not own twilight or any characters.

Embry looked at Bella and said,"you ready for the Incredible Hulk?" Embry forced Bella to lay flat on the ground and forced her legs up into a birthing position to let him penetrate her deeper, 'You know your allowed to make noise now Bella" embry said while he teased her pussy lips with his cock. Bella nodded and said,"waiting on you boys to make me scream." Embry smiled and said,"Jake hold up her legs for me." Jake held up her legs but forced his cock in her mouth and said,"Suck it Bella." Bella sucked and Jake's grip on her legs got tighter, forcing her open wider. Embry leaned down and licked her folds, tasting her and Jake's cum mixed. Embry smiled and started lapping it up like a dog. Soon Bella orgasmed and groaned, "embry oh God Embry." She was moaning and Jake's cock was still firmly inplanted in her mouth. Jake came as embry licked her juices clean. Embry pushed bella's legs up and said,"Jake you can go wait now." Embry shoved himself fully inside of her, he was a good fifteen inches in length and 5 inches in diameter. "I feel like your ripping me apart!" bella moaned, "God so good Oh god will it fit?" Embry smiled saying nothing and started pounding her hard at wolf speed, he could last for a good hour doing this and all the guys knew it. "Harder Embry oh God Oh god ohhohhh ohhhhhh!" Bella said as she broke out in orgasm which caused Embry to do the same. When Embry came he pushed forward as hard as he could, into her cervix coating the walls of her cervix with his semen.


	4. Double Trouble

I do not own twilight or any characters.

Next was Colin and Brady the twins as the pack called them, they weren't really twins but they were brothers and they did everything together, including this, since this was their first breeding as well, they wouldn't last long. Colin laid down and forced Bella to straddle him, he was the smallest cock she had had all night. Colin started thrusting in and out in a slow motion. Brady readied himself and thrust into her pussy as well, she had two wolf cocks in her at the same time. The friction between all three of them was too much for Colin and he exploded into Bella and so did Brady. The last two were Jared and Sam, Sam was the biggest by far and Bella wanted him to be the one inside her last so next was Jared.


	5. Hard and Fast

I do not own twilight or any characters.

Jared laid Bella back on the ground and smiled and said,"Bella I'm not going to be gentle but I am going to be rough." He pushed himself inside her, her pussy was gaping now from having taken so many cocks already so he had no trouble making his way inside. He fingered her clit as he pounded her making her orgasm several times. Jake smiled watching all of this, he was definatley going to be a father. Jared pulled out and pounded himself back in several times, groaning everytime he did so. "Jake your one lucky bastard." He said as he came inside Bella, Jake had still had the most cum of all of them. Jake sighed and said," ok Sam your next and then its my turn again."


	6. Say Hello to My Little friend

I do not own twilight or any characters.

Sam was the biggest and he wasted no time thrusting into Bella and said,"I'm going to make you wish little Jakey was fucking you, I tear you to pieces, say hello to me little friend." He shoved all the way in and the head of his cock was a good four inches into her cervix. He stayed inside her, make small thrusts but this was making both their orgasms build. Soon Sam was pounding hard and every time he was entering her cervix, when he came he exploded and filled her to the brim. Jake went and helped bella up as Sam pulled out. There was cum dripping from her folds down her legs. Her stomach sloshed with how much cum was in it. Jake smiled and said,'theres only one more person you need to fuck and its me but were fucking a special way." He smiled and slipped inside her as he laid her down and phased. His cock went from a pop can diameter to a football diameter inside her.


	7. Impregnation

I do not own twilight or any characters.

Jake looked down at Bella who was screaming, he had just phased with his cock inside of her. It felt so good to him but he knew he was tearing her apart, there was no way he would be thrusting all the way in and out, he just moved back and forth back and forth and soon Bella was cumming all over the place. Jake wimpered and came inside bella, his wolf sperm squirting out wherever it could. Five gallons of sperm erupted into Bella right then.

Nine Months Later

"God Jake it hurts get it out!" Bella laid on the beach in the very spot she had been impregnanted in. She was having their baby, the pack all stood around waiting for the baby to be born. Once the child was born they would find out who was the father. Bella pushed and the baby's head emerged. It was tradition not to touch the laboring mother or the child until it was completely out of the mother. It was high tide so as the waves came up they went over Bella and the unborn child. "Ughhhhhhhh!' She pushed again to no avail. "Harder!" Jake said looking at the child sliding from the birth canal. It was a boy. Jake picked up the baby and instantly knew, it was his son.


End file.
